


[Podfic] The Alien-Fighters' Social Club

by kalakirya



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of such_height's story<br/><i>Sheppard and his team were to stay based with Torchwood Three until such a time as the Daedalus was in orbit. A chance to improve inter-organisational relations, apparently.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Alien-Fighters' Social Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Alien-Fighters' Social Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177784) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Title:** The Alien-Fighters' Social Club

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 19:44

[download as an mp3 (18.9MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/alien-fighters-social-club)


End file.
